Chat rooms
See also: Category:Chat rooms Chat rooms are the places in which players can interact with each other through text-based messages. Kongregate chat is divided up into two types of rooms. Regular chat rooms have people who are playing all different kinds of games. All regular rooms have an expectation for what language can be spoken in them. Some multiplayer games also have game chat rooms so you can discuss strategies and team up with other players. Most regular rooms are owned by Moderators, but there are still a few exceptions. Each room can hold approximately 300 users at one time, and if a user attempts to enter the chat room whilst it is full, they are normally sent back to the room that they were originally in. When you create a new account, you are magically placed in a random chat room. You will be automatically placed in a chat room based on the language setting of your Internet browser. This also happens if you log off and go into the Game Chat (you'll appear as a guest). To change the chat room that you are currently in, you can choose the "change chat rooms" link on the chat actions drop down menu near the top of the Game Chat. Chat rooms are divided first into the most recent rooms that you have visited (and any rooms that you have added to your favorites), then (only if you are in a multiplayer game) the list of game-related chat rooms, and then the rest are divided into languages. The chat rooms within each section are arranged alphabetically; with the name of the chat room to the left, and the current amount of users in that chat room to the right. If you do not speak/cannot type the language of the room that you are entering, it is recommended that you don't go in, as players have been known to have been silenced from excessively and persistently conversing in the wrong language. List of Chat rooms * Achievement Addicts Anonymous * Aimless * Anonymous (Formerly Now Entering The Twilight Zone) (Formerly Twilight Zone) (Formerly The Rabbit Rave) * Ant Hill * Atlas Park * Au Royaume Bleu * Babel * Bat Country * Café Kong * Chatmasters * Chill Lounge * Cookie Kingdom * Danish Dynamite (formerly Red'N'White) * De Fabeltjeskrantredactie (Formerly Het Eetcafé) * Devourers of Souls * Dragon's Cave * Draknästet * Dystopia * Entropic Delirium (Formerly Envy) * Fear Of The Dark (Formerly Hypothesis) * Feed the Ducks * Gaming at Work * Grenouilles et Escargots * Hello World! * Home (Formerly The Holy Grail) * Honey Badger * Huis Clos * ¡Jugón! * Indigenous Kumquat Research Center (Formerly Lyceum) * Indigo Plateau (Formerly The Everfree Forest(Formerly Everfree Forest(Formerly Good Luck, Have Fun(Formerly Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000)))) * Indonesia Raya * ItBeARoomYo! * League of Gamers * Lepidopterists * MalFunction * Моско́вский Кре́мль * Ocean Palace (Formerly Critical Failure) * PL Kosciuszko * PL Pulaski * Pride * Remnants Of Disputed Galaxy * Road Less Traveled (Formerly A Road Less Traveled, Hourglass, Absolute Absurdity, Crabblesteen Winklepop) * Role Playing #1 * Role Playing - Serious * Şu Çılgın Türkler (Formerly Istanbul) * The Boardwalk * The Lair * The Village * Xanadu * Ye Olde Pub (Formerly Cookie's Cafe) * Your Pants (Formerly Games Workshop) * 龍的巢穴 Former Rooms * Babylon * Barrens Chat * Beelzebubs Barbecue (Formerly Door to London Below(Formerly The Office)) * Bowser's Castle (Formerly Out Of The Blue) * Buffet of Goodness * Catalonia (Formerly The Wormhole) * Chocolate Hostage * Counterproductive Procrastinators (Formerly Masters Of Procrastination) * Daly City * Difference Engine * Eggstraordinary * Eläintarha * Error 404: Room Not Found (Formerly Study Hall(Formerly Asylum(Formerly Ineptitude))) * Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants (Formerly FAWOWP(Formerly Adventurers With or Without Pants)) * General * Gibson (Formerly The Gibson(Formerly The Convention)) * Gnarly Argle Ska (Formerly Teh Argle Rave) * Hegemony (Formerly The Hegemony) * Incandescent Alpacas (Formerly Cheers(Formerly The Hole)) * Korriban (Formerly Hypnotic Antibiotics) (Formerly The Castle) * Lamp Factory * Mostly Harmless (Formerly Castles Must Die) * Obelisco * Paradise (Formerly Lust) * Rampestampertjes (Formerly "Ik zal handhaven") * Rip City * Sanctuary (Formerly The Green Room) * Sauna (Formerly Helsinki) * Schrödingers Chat (Formerly Manic) * Sloth * The (Formerly Chaos Theory(Formerly We Are Sane *Twitch* (Formerly Quarks))) * The Abyss (Formerly Abyss) * The Den (Formerly The Dumptruck) * The Fifty Yard Line (Formerly Ice Cream Kingdom) (Formerly Master Chief Kitchen) * The Giant Shoe * The Hive * The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box * The River * The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme (Formerly We Will Sleep When We Are Dead) (Formerly Awesomesauce Extreme) * The Sky Bunker * The Spiderweb * The Van * The Warehouse * Universal Turing Machine * Winterfell * Wolf Pack (Formerly Kakariko Village(Formerly Tree House)) * Zero Axis Room ID's What is a Room ID? A room Id is a number given to a room when it is created. It stays with the room even if it's name has been change or it has a new room owner. Cool! But why do I need a Room ID? Adding '?room_id=number ' to the end of your URL and pressing 'enter' allows you to enter the room even when it is full! English: A Road Less Travelled ?room_id=36320 Achievement Addicts Anonymous ?room_id=24091 Ant Hill ?room_id=35380 Atlas Park ?room_id=35227 Awesomesauce Extreme ?room_id=8026 Babylon ?room_id=36313 Barrens Chat ?room_id=3 Bat Country ?room_id=36314 Blackmyst ?room_id=36199 Bowser’s Castle ?room_id=35239 Buffet of Goodness ?room_id=24085 Cafe Kong ?room_id=37 Chaos Theory ?room_id=25716 Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 ?room_id=36655 Chatmasters ?room_id=25 Chill Lounge ?room_id=25695 Chocolate Hostage ?room_id=35334 Cookie Kingdom ?room_id=35139 Devourers of Souls ?room_id=23796 Didactic Fractals ?room_id=35328 Difference Engine ?room_id=35 Digg Mark 1 ?room_id=16 Dinosaur Hunters ?room_id=23788 Dragon’s Cave ?room_id=35992 Dystopia ?room_id=24094 Echo Hall ?room_id=35122 Eggstraordinary ?room_id=1060 Entropic Delirium ?room_id=8626 Eternal Solstice ?room_id=24093 Existential Crisis ?room_id=35226 FAWOWP ?room_id=8 Feed the Ducks ?room_id=35141 Game Theorists ?room_id=23782 Games Workshop ?room_id=6 Gaming at Work ?room_id=23790 General ?room_id=1 Gibson ?room_id=26 Gluttony ?room_id=8622 Great Plains ?room_id=36197 Greed ?room_id=8621 Hegemony ?room_id=24097 Hello World! ?room_id=35375 Home ?room_id=36321 Impossible Is Nothing ?room_id=31 Indigenous Kumquat Research Center ?room_id=24100 Ineptitude ?room_id=24092 ItBeARoomYo! ?room_id=25866 Ivory Tower ?room_id=24103 Kongreddit ?room_id=36653 Lamp Factory ?room_id=35327 Lantea ?room_id=35240 League of Gamers ?room_id=18 Lepidopterists ?room_id=24081 Lunatic Pandora ?room_id=8025 MalFunction ?room_id=28 Manic ?room_id=36029 Mapping the Problematique ?room_id=36301 Master Chief Kitchen ?room_id=24102 Midgard ?room_id=36198 Mockingbird County ?room_id=25761 Mostly Harmless ?room_id=13 Myrmecophobia ?room_id=24095 Mythica ?room_id=8027 Ninja Chat ?room_id=9 Ocean Palace ?room_id=36306 Paradise ?room_id=8625 Parkour Zombies ?room_id=36319 Pride ?room_id=8627 Prinny Land?room_id=21 Purple Haze ?room_id=24087 Remnants of Disputed Galaxy ?room_id=35964 Rip City ?room_id=24086 Road Scholars ?room_id=7610 Role Playing #1 ?room_id=23534 Role Playing – Serious ?room_id=35675 Sanctuary ?room_id=32 Scribbles ?room_id=10 Seamonkeys ?room_id=25713 Serenity ?room_id=36221 Sloth ?room_id=8623 Sumptuous Gentlemen’s Brigade ?room_id=36303 Teh Argle Rave ?room_id=36196 Teh Bleachers ?room_id=1461 The Abyss ?room_id=35146 The Attic ?room_id=34 The Basement ?room_id=33 The Boardwalk ?room_id=24082 The Bomb Shelter ?room_id=29928 The Cantina ?room_id=25622 The Cliff ?room_id=25621 The Crunchy ?room_id=24084 The Den ?room_id=24090 The Flagpole ?room_id=36 The Garden ?room_id=7612 The Giant Shoe ?room_id=23787 The Hall of Odin ?room_id=7611 The Hillside ?room_id=25623 The Hive ?room_id=24098 The Hole ?room_id=24089 The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box ?room_id=23789 The Lair ?room_id=5 The Loop ?room_id=22 The Mall ?room_id=23800 The Monument ?room_id=7103 The Nanaverse ?room_id=24096 The Office ?room_id=7102 The Parking Lot ?room_id=5365 The Queue ?room_id=7613 The Rabbit Rave ?room_id=36210 The Red Bucket ?room_id=24088 The River ?room_id=8024 The Room of Champions ?room_id=23776 The Singularity ?room_id=24101 The Sky Bunker ?room_id=36311 The Spiderweb ?room_id=24083 The Time Machine ?room_id=23795 The Underground (World 1-2) ?room_id=24099 The Valley ?room_id=17 The Van ?room_id=7 The Village ?room_id=35138 The Vortex ?room_id=7101 The War Room ?room_id=29 The Warehouse ?room_id=5364 Tree House ?room_id=25698 Uber Universe ?room_id=36030 Universal Turing Machine ?room_id=25715 Utopia ?room_id=27 Velocity ?room_id=25717 Winterfell ?room_id=36300 Wrath ?room_id=8620 Xanadu ?room_id=25714 Ye Olde Pub ?room_id=35993 Yuijiopea ?room_id=36302 Zero Axis ?room_id=35140 Catalan: Catalonia ?room_id=38 Chinese: 龍的巢穴 ?room_id=24 Czech: Rumcajsova jeskyně ?room_id=36329 Danish: Danish Dynamite ?room_id=35377 Dutch: De Fabeltjeskrantredactie ?room_id=7678 Oranje Tulpen ?room_id=36207 TBS-kliniek ?room_id=36211 Rampestampertjes ?room_id=35381 Finnish: Eläintarha ?room_id=36267 Sauna ?room_id=35137 French: Au Royaume Bleu ?room_id=36208 Grenouilles et Escargots ?room_id=4 Huis Clos ?room_id=35330 Santé ! ?room_id=47122 German: Abseits ?room_id=35400 Drachenhort ?room_id=36307 Elysium ?room_id=36205 Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ?room_id=35309 Stolz ?room_id=12 Hebrew: עברית שפה קשה ?room_id=36309 Hungarian: Palacsinta ?room_id=23 Indonesian: Indonesia Raya ?room_id=35369 Italian: Foro Italico ?room_id=20 La Serenissima ?room_id=35352 Japanesse: SOS団 ?room_id=7677 Korean: 서울 ?room_id=35376 Norwegian: Ostehøvelen ?room_id=30 Ullsokken ?room_id=35336 Spanish Armada ?room_id=11 Casona ?room_id=35355 La Querencia ?room_id=35289 Obelisco ?room_id=35394 Torre Entel ?room_id=35142 ¡Jugón! ?room_id=35654 Polish PL Kosciuszko ?room_id=35335 PL Pilsudski ?room_id=36310 PL Pulaski ?room_id=16119 Portuguese Caóticos RP ?room_id=35727 Harmonia ?room_id=35357 Orgulho ?room_id=14 Parlamento ?room_id=35471 Romanian Bucureşti ?room_id=35378 Russian Моско́вский Кре́мль ?room_id=35379 Spanish Armada ?room_id=11 Casona ?room_id=35355 La Querencia ?room_id=35289 Obelisco ?room_id=35394 Torre Entel ?room_id=35142 ¡Jugón! ?room_id=35654 Swedish Det här rummet tillhör Oscar ?room_id=9493 Draknästet ?room_id=35781 Tagalog Daly City ?room_id=35126 Turkish Şu Çılgın Türkler ?room_id=15 Any Language Babel ?room_id=2 Hypnotic Antibiotics ?room_id=19 The Balcony ?room_id=1462 References *http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1-kongregate/topics/76989-kongregate-room-ids?page=1 List of Chat Rooms